1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signals, in particular, Light Emitting Diode (LED) traffic signals. More specifically, the present invention relates to a LED traffic signal having a protective cover that protects collimating and diffusing optical elements from environmental conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
LED signals such as LED traffic signals, present numerous advantages over incandescent lamp traffic signals. Use of LEDs provides a power consumption savings and extremely long life compared to incandescent light sources. The long life span of the LED signals leads to improved reliability and lower maintenance costs. Typical LED signals use multiple LEDs in an array to replicate the light output of the incandescent lamp. Multiple LEDs can create a display aspect within which the individual points of light from each LED are discernable. Thus, the lit appearance of the signal is visually displeasing. If one or more LED burns out, a void is left in the lit appearance of the lens. Further, if the LEDs are not closely matched in intensity and color the resultant lit appearance is non-homogenous. Each generation of LEDs is brighter, requiring fewer LEDs to meet the intensity specification. While using fewer LEDs reduces the cost of the signal, it also increases the potential for viewing the LEDs as individual point sources and for having undesirable shadows.
There is an unmet need for an improved LED signal that overcomes the aforementioned, as well as other, deficiencies with conventional LED signals.